


The whomping willow

by XxAerynxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Everyone is low key in love with you, F/F, F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Werewolf, You are a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAerynxX/pseuds/XxAerynxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically you are a werewolf and that kinda sucks when you think about it </p><p>(By the way other people have almost definitely had this idea but I want to write it so no I am not stealing your idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was not the ideal way to start a new term at hogwarts. 

Ok so yeah you hadn't started yet but you were going back there in two weeks and the headmaster was currently talking to your mother. You were about to go into your third year of hogwarts and a series of events had led to them having to make arrangements about your unfortunate changing at the full moon. 

Dumbledoor had told you that there was another werewolf currently at hogwarts (though he hadn't said who yet) and that of cause you would be allowed back which had been a huge relief to you. You had spent the whole month after being bitten worrying (maybe crying slightly and screaming) that you wouldn't be able to go back but your mother had gotten an owl back from Dumbledoor saying that he would gladly take you back.

You were standing outside the door of the living room listening to the two adults talk in hushed tones. You couldn't hear most of but you still heard snippets of your mother saying things such as "she's never going to be accepted again" and she had also heard her say "her father sent an owl three days after she was bitten saying she was no daughter of his" and "I can hardly look at her the same way."

Not that you were that suprised really. 

Your father had been kicked out of your house when you were eight after your mother found out about him shoving you and screaming at you. He had occasionally sent momey to help her mother but you refused to ever talk to him and really were almost glad he didn't want to know you (though he also stopped sending money to your mother which made her worry too much)

You were however hurt when you heard what your mother thought. You were sort of expecting it but that didn't make the blow any less painful.

 

-time skip to the train-

 

You were on the train with the other Gryffindor girls of your year. Lily Evans was telling you about her trip to France with her family and all you could do was nod and smile while pretending to be interested.

The goodbye to your mother hadn't exactly gone well seeing as you were both still angry at èach other from the fight you had yesterday. You didn't remember the details but it was something along the lines of you being sick of her treating you either like a three year old or not talking to you.

When you finally arrived at Hogwarts you couldn't help but be slightly happier. None of the students knew about you here so they wouldn't treat you any different. You were even sort of happy when you almost fell over when a group of boys crashed into you nearly making you fall over. 

They were, of course, James and Sirius with Remus and Peter trailing slightly behind the two. You wouldn't exactly class the four as friends but you had enjoyed a fair few jokes and had kept lookout once with Remus while the others set up a prank. 

"Sorry Evans, sorry (Y/L/N)!" James yelled over his shoulder while Sirius just grinned at the two and carried on chasing after James. Remus sighed slightly and continued to follow with Peter next to him.

 

-the next day in Dumbledoors office- 

 

You and Remus were staring at each other with wide eyes. It made sense now you thought about it, it would explain all the lessons missed and why he was in the hospital wing so often but you had just taken it for given and never thought about it until now.

"Well this is a suprise" Remus said quietly.

 

-skip forward two weeks- 

 

"How many times have you changed?" Remus asked quietly, slighty nervous. "Only once before" you replied before asking him yourself.

"I don't know but since I was four." 

You quickly hid the look of shock you gave him and asked instead to cover it up "how many people know?" 

"Just my parents and then my friends." If you hadn't known the four of them you would have been suprised and thought it was a bit silly to tell so many people but you figured they probably bullied (in the nicest way possible) him into telling them. 

After sittingin silence for a littls longer you siddenly asked "wait you didn't tell them about me did you?" Slightly panicky but you calmed down when he shook his head slightly and replied with "no I just said that Dumbledoor wanted to talk about it." 

 

\---

 

It was November now meaning you had changed four times and you knew Lily was concerned about you "being ill" so often. You weren't really the best of friends but she still seemed very concerned so you just calmed her down pretending it really didn't bother you much.

You were in the library looking for Remus (you two had become pretty good friends and you both mutually agreed to help each other catch up with the work you were missing out on but he hadn't shown up yet (which was weird) so you were just walking around the library to see if you could find an interesting book.

You froze when you heard the quiet voices of James, Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"Guys honestly you shouldn't be doing this" Remus said almost pleading.

"Come on we've been doing it for months and we are almost finished, we should be able to join you right after Christmas" Sirius replied and you heard the other two agree.

"Yeah but is this really a good idea?" Remus asked sounding desperate to which James replied "what's up? You were so happy about this idea at the end of last year and suddenly you think it's a terrible one?" 

"Well I mean-" stuttered Remus before yougot sick of it and loudoy walked down the libary hall to make it clear you were there. The four immediately quietened when you turned the corner to find them all huddled together.

"Oh" you said faking suprise. "Sorry I was looking for a book, hi Remus by the way. If you want I can meat you here tomorrow instead?"

Remus shook his head and lept up grabbing his bag and he was just walking over when James said "Hey (Y/N) are you alright? You look sort of ill." "Yeah that's a good point, haven't you been ill the past few months?" Added Sirius. By the sound of it they were actually concerned but you couldn't help but think they had figured it out for a split second but you regained composure and just smiled at them saying you would be fine soon.

You and remus walked away silent for a while before you decided you might as well asm him. "Do you want to tell me what you lot were planning?" Remus froze for a few seconds looking shocked before mumbling "they are becoming animaguses for me but I don't know if that's a good idea cos your there and everything."

"Oh" you said actually suprised this time but you couldn't think of anything to say. After a while you said "they still don't kn-" "no i haven't told them anything though they are slightly suspicious." 

You took a deep breath and said "well they are probably going to go along with the plan anyway so you can tell them if you want since they will find out soon enough. Let's study tomorrow instead ok? See you tomorrow. "

After the conversation you went up to your dorm and stayed in bed (though it was only seven) ot wanting to risk having to talk to someone.

 

\---

 

When you wapked into potions the next day you could tell something was wrong with the group of boys. They were strangely quiet while unpacking their stuff and they kept glancing over at you (in the desk next to theirs) so you figured Remus had told them.

You tried to bolt after class but unfortunately your bag ripped in your haste to get out and everything inside it spilled out meaning you had to stay in class and clean everything up. 

"We'll help" the four boys all said almost immediately even though they all knew you would be fine doing it yourself. You looked up at Remus but he refused to meet your gaze and instead started picking up your things.

"Ok hurry up and spit it out" you said meaning to sound menacing but instead sounding a little nervous or afraid which made you want to slap yourself. 

"Remus told us" James said handing you a stack of books that had been cleaned of the ink they had been splattered in while continuing "sorry about it."

"Well being sorry about it doesn't mean it will go away will it?" You mumbled quietly stuffing everything back into your bag.

"Doesn't mean we aren't sorry though" Jams replied and handed you the final quill. You stuffed it in your bag and then turned around not wanting to talk to them at this moment in time. "I'll see you later" you said while walking out of the classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter one is sorta rushed but it is sorta just an intro to the story


	2. Chapter 2

The marauders had turned themselves into animaguses just after the Christmas holidays of your third year and since had joined you and Remus every full moon to help you through the transformation. Now in your fifth year of hogwarts you had become good friends with the four of them (it would have been difficult not becoming friends with the four people you spent every full moon transforming with)

You and Remus were walking down the secret passage to the shrieking shack where you would sit and wait for the rest of the maruaders to appear and then go through the painful transformation of becoming a werewolf.

"I don't feel well Remus" you mumbled as you leant against the wall.

Remus made a sound sounding almost like a laugh. "(Y/N) we never feel well on a full moon." You sighed and nodded before replying "yeah I know but I swear it's never this bad, oh well it's probably nothing." 

Your friend looked at you slightly concerned and then slid to the floor and sighed. The two of you chatted idly for a while before you heard set of footsteps coming down the secret passageway.

"Wait it's already this late?" You asked sounding almost panicky as you looked out the window seeing the darkness outside and grimacing.

"Oh don't look to happy to see us you two" Sirius said with a slight grin when he came through the doorway.

"Shut up, I don't feel well" you mumbled which you regretted seconds later when you felt yourself me hugged tightly and lifted up so your toes hardly touched the ground. "Aww poor (Y/N) doesn't feel well" he said, a huge grin spread across his face now.

You struggled never being a fan of too much physical contact (probably dew to the fact that if you tried to hug your father he would push, well really shove, you away and your mother wasn't exactly a huggy sort of person herself)

"Let me go Padfoot" you said though your voice was slightly muffled since you were being squeezed against him. After a lot of kicking and threatening he let you down.

After a while of talkimg yours and Remus head snapped to look out the window to see the moon coming into full veiw. A few seconds later you felt the pain in your spine as if someone was playing tug of war with it. 

When you glanced over at Remus you saw he had a grimace on his face and suddenly the pain intensified. You knew you were screaming and so was Remus (though you couldn't hear it you had been told often enough) but everything seemed so far away.

Your eyes went blurry and you felt as though your ears were being pulled out of your head as they grew and you felt you head get longer as you grew a snout. 

You distantly noticed the othr three turning into their animagus forms and then you sort of blanked out.

(Y/N isn't really conscious anymore) 

The two werewolves stood still breathing heavily from their transformation. The two of them snapped at each other but that usually happened so the other three weren't really worried.

Still panting slightly the two wolves started looking around the room as though they had never seen it before and then their heads snapped to see a dog, a stag and a rat in front of them.

Then everything went pear shaped.

(Y/N) growled at them almost like she was was questioning why they were there and the Sirius growled back but much more friendly but (Y/N) seemed to tak it the wrong way and tried to pounce on them but Remus, who seemed more normal jumped in front of her.

She growled at him while the thee animaguses looked at each other concerned. Prongs took a step foward so help Remus calm her down but it didn't seem to have the desired affect and instead she just snapped her teath at him. 

He backed up at that looking worried (or as worried as a stag can can look) while (Y/N) continued to snap. It wasn't weird she was getting violent since often one of them would but it was the fact that she hadn't calmed down.

Padfoot tried this time and walked over slowly but then she got out of Remus hold and hit him away from her angrily causing him to whimper as he crashed into the wall.

Prongs hardly noticed wormtail scampering away as he was to concerned with the fact that Moony and (Y/N) were attacking each other. Moony was getting more and more wound up and now they were scratching at each others faces not close enough to bite.

James ran over to Sirius and helped him up noticing a slight limp but the two looked at each other knowing they had the stop the fight. They silently agreed and then jumped in the two wolves currently attack one another. The shaggy dog grabbed (Y/N)s neck with his teeth and dragged her to one corner while the stag stood on top of the other wolf pinning him down and trying to avoid his teeth.

The two continued to struggle while clawing and biting at their captors but their best friends kept hold of them.

 

\---

 

You woke up in the hospital the next day faintly remembering a lot of clawing and attempting to be bite things the night before. You tried to sit up but as you did you felt a sharp pain in your side.

Looking down slowly you saw a bandage wrapped around you ribs and also saw bite marks and scratches all the way up both your arms and that's when you noticed a pain in your neck as though some animal had attempted to strangle you with its teeth. 

You tried to remember the previous night but all you could remember was pain and briefly beeing bitten a lot. You shuddered at the thought of you and Remus fighting but you assumed that was what had happened.

Slowly you moved your arm to move the curtains and after tremendous effort managed to. You were always so weak and tired after full moon.

The beds on either side of yours had their curtains drawn so you assumed at Remus was in one of them and then briefly wondered who was in the other one when James walked in, noticeably limping.

You eyes widened when you caught a glimps of his arms which has scars all along them and prayed that you hadn't attacked anyone. You memory was unusually empty, you never remembered much but you normally remembered much more than you did today.

"James?" You asked quietly but he looked up obviously hearing you anyway and walked over. "Prongs what the hell happened to you?" 

Your friend tried to grin but instead he gave you something that looked more like he was in pain. He took a deep breath and was about to start speaking when you interupted "please don't lie."

He sighed and then started talking "you lost control last night and tried to attack us but Moony got in the way but then Padfoot tried to calm you down and slammed himnto a wall." He paused for breath whdn you bought your hands to your mouth as though you were about to be sick and then continued "then you and Moony started attacking each other so us two had to hold you down, I got out of hospital this morning and Padfoot should be fine by this evening."

"What did I do?" You asked almost inaudible but James heard anyway and replied "well you didn't do much to me other than a few scratches though Remus broje some bone in my foot I thik but you broke Sirius' leg and cracked a few of his ribs as well as a buch of scratches and I think you might have bit him once but he was in dog form so nothing will happen." He then paused before adding "You actually injured yourself more than any of us did though Sirius had to bite your neck to hold you down."

You flopped down onto the bed and made a choked sound as though you were about to start crying and you kept saying sorry over and over while a few tears leaked out of your eyes.

"Hey, shhh, we are all fine now" James said while brushing your (H/C) hair out of your eyes and wiped the tears away .

\--- 

 

Sirius left the hospital wing that evening but you pretended to be asleep (though you caught a glimps of his arms and face and almost threw up) and Remus left the next moring were you continued to pretend, not wanting to talk to anyone. 

You begged to be able to stay until lunch time but when you were being shooed out and told to go eat something you wished you could have have stayed longer.

Instead of going to the great hall to eat something you run up to the Gryfìndoor common room and then went into your dorm whee you stayed until Lily burst into the room obviously getting something before class. 

You and Lily had stopped hanging out mostly but you still got along so when she saw you she smiled and walked over to you. "Come on (Y/N) we have to get to herbology soon and we don't want to be late." 

"I'm not going" you mumbled into your pilow but she grabbed your shoulder and turned you around. Luckily you face was mostly un scarred and you neck was hidden by your robes so Lily didn't notice anything off.

Lily forceably dragged you off your bed and picked up your bav before pulling you down into the common room saying things along the lines of "we are taking our owls this year" and "you already missed tons of lessons." 

When you had almost reached the greenhouse Lily said "by the way did Sirius, Remus and Potter get in a fight? They were all limping and looked liks they were in pain all morning. I wondered if they were fighting over you and that's why you were ignoring them" 

This statement alone almost made you spin around and walk back to the common room but you forced yourself to act normal and shrugged and then mostly ignored Lily the rest of the way though you wondered why they would fight over you briefly.

As you walked into the greenhouse you were told to get into threes. You saw in the corner of your eye Remus motion to you to join him and Peter and James do the same but instead you turned around and joined two Ravenclaws who you didn't really know but they needed another partner.

Halfway through the lesson one of girls (Ruth or something?) Said to you "your boyfriends are all looking at you by the way." Shocked you hit your head on the table that you were under after dropping your wand by mistake. "Wh-what?" You asked confused and the twk girls just rolled their eyes and laughed as though there was some inside joke.

After double herbology you tried to get away from the class as quickly as possible but then you felt a weight on your shoulder and knew Sirius was leaning on his. 

"Hey so I was wondering if you liked the idea of neck biting cos if you do I could do it more often" and you could practically hear the smirk and he almost definitely winked but you looked away trying to hide your face.

"Let go Sirius please" you mumbled sounding ridiculously defeated which was unlike you. 

From the corner of your eyes you saw Sirius motion for the others to carry on walking leaving the two of you alone by the door as everyone else went to the grand hall to eat. 

"What's up?" Sirius asked leaning against the wall while you refused to look him in the eye. You started to say that nothing was wrong when Sirius cut you off by saying "I swear if you saying nothing I will...I'll do something bad." 

You sighed and finally looked at him properly before saying "Sirius I haven't lost control like that since third year and suddenly I wake up and I have scratches everywhere and Wormy looks totally freaked out and you, Prongs and Moonie are all crazy injured and I caused most of it." 

"Listen (Y/N) we are all fine and when is Wormtail not totally freaked out after full moon? And we've all been hurt worse than this anyway, remember February last year where Moony went all crazy? It's not like the other night was really that unexpected."

You swallowed a lump in your throat and uttered a murmed apology. "Alright come on I'm starving" he said slinging his arm over your shoulders and then whispered "I wasn't joking about the neck thing by the way" with a wink and then danced out the way when you tried to punch him leaving you laughing and muttering "I swear I will hex you Black."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts later on in the evening of the previous one just to clarify

The five of you were sat in the common room all squuezed into one the sofa (reallyt was only mad for four people but you fit if you sat between James and Siriuss lap and if Wormy sat on the arm.

"Guys you have really bony legs" you complained and shifted back so you ere leaning on the back of the chair and tried to get more comfortable.

"You knew how easy it would be to tickle you right now (Y/N)" James said causing you to jump about a foot away from the sofa which made the four boys all lauh loudly.

"I hate all of you" you said sticking your tongue oht and walking over to the side of the Spfa Remus was sitting on and sitting on his knee to which he laughed and said "how do you know I am not going to be mean (Y/N)?" 

"Because your way to nice do that." You replied with a grin and then snatched the book off of him complaining about him being antisocial. "You have tons of cagching up to (Y/N) he warned and you just shruggd and replied quickly with "why should I bother right now? I'm tired and any homework due tomorrow you will be nice enough to let me copy." 

Remus would have argued but he knew you were right so he didn't bother and just sighed instead.

"Great!" You said and then put your legs up so you were lying across your friends and started talking with James about quiditch practice the next day.

 

\---

 

"Oi (Y/N) wake up cos none of us can get up." 

You squirmed slightly when you felt Remus poking your uninjured side and sighed "but I can't be bothered and don't even think about touching my feet, I will kick you in the head Potter." 

Eventually you got up allowing the three boys up and Wormy (he could have gone anyway but he obviously didn't want to go on his own) also stood.

"I'm sleeping on the Sofa" you said floping back down because you really couldn't be bothered to move. Eventually Remus managed to drag you up to your room and pulled you in before dumping you on your bed and said goodnight before leaving but not before you said thanks and good night.

 

\---

 

You dragged yourself up the next day and just about managed to stay awake through your classes and you were about to fall asleep in the common room when James started annoying you about practicing.

"Tell them I'm ill, I don'tcare if they kill me" you said trying to slap James away but he was to persistent. Eventually you grabbed your broom and followed James down to the pitch just in time for the warm up which was just flying around.

"Race you" you grinned at James before kicking off and flying away. It wasn't that long before you were speeding along next to each other. 

"Bet I win" James said but you smirked and then zoomed up just as James crashed into the seats around the pitch.

"Oi Potter hurry up and get down here" the captain yelled and James just glared at you but after a second he laughed and you went to see the rest of the team.

"If you two have finished messing around I would like to get some real practicing done." You grinned and saluted before grabbing the quaffle of her and flying off knowing she would forgive you because she had no time to find another chaser.

 

\---

 

You and Prongs were laughing as you walked back into the common room to see Sirius sitting alone. 

"Heya Padfoot" you said jumping over the back of the sofa to land next to him "where ae the others?

"Well look who woke up" he replied with a slight smirk and then continued. "I think Moonys in the library studying and Wormtail is...actually I have no clue he just sort of wandered off half an hour ago and You" he kicked you in the leg "decided to take the map to your room so I couldn't get it."

"Owww" you said feigning hurt "and anyway you know me, sleepy all day and then it's party time." You said the last part with a small grin and a glint in your eye.

"Well I can't promise a party but I can promise good food and a lot of laughs" Prongs laughed and dragged you off the sofa by your hand before telling you to go get the map while he and Padfoot grabbed the cloak.

You smirked at them and said "What you afraid you'll get lost on the way James and you'll need Sirius to guide you to your room?" 

"No he just loves my company now shoo and be back here in a minute."

 

It wasn't exactly easy for three 15 year olds to hide under the invisibility cloak while making their way to one of the secret passageways. There was plenty of trodden on foots and small yelps of pain which were quickly shushed by the other two but eventually you got to the cover of one of the passagways which had a fairly comfortable passagway after taking a detour to the kitchens to get some food.

"I'm sure the cloak has shrunk, in our first year all four of us could fit and even in our third year four out of five could just about get in." 

You couldn't help but laugh loudly at Prongs ridiculous comment. "Erm you ever heard of growing?" You asked in between giggles.

"Oh shush (Y/L/N) why should I use my brain when there's no need right now?" 

This made you laugh again (which you had to try and cover because, as you had found out the previous year, these walls were far from soundproof.)

"Hey do you guys remember last year when I laughed to loud and we were sat in here for almost thre hours cos Filtch was outside certain he was going to catch us?"

Sirius grinned slightly and then added "yeah and James was certainl we were going to starve to death because he didn't think Filtch woukd ever leave."

"Well it's lucky Remus had the map anyway" James added and laughed along with the two of you.

 

"Night you two" you whispered and ran up the stairs to your room trying to quietly sneak into your own bed but unfortunately you stubbed your toe just next to Lilys bed.

You let out a small squeak and then froze when you heard Lily say "(Y/N)? Is that you?" She pulled back the curtains and you saw her messy pony tail and crinkled up clothes which made you think that she had fallen asleep while trying to stay awake.

"Sorry Lily I stubbed my toe." She looked at you for a few seconds before saying "you were with Potter and Balck after curfew." They fact that it was s statement amused you slightly and you just said "please don't tell on me, you might be a prefect but you know how much I'd moan at you if you got me a detention."

She went a but pink and replied "I'm not gonna tell on you but I don't thinm you should hang out with the quite so much, they get ito so much trouble and I kind of...well it kind of worries me. I know you've been friends with them since our third year but you should be a bit more careful."

You couldn't get mad at Lily because she knew she meant it in the nicest way possible so you just smiled slightly and said you'd think about wjat she said knowing full well that you wouldn't stop hanging out with your four best friends.

 

"Hogsmead trip this weekend!" Peter said grinning and sat down with the four of you but ylu just groaned and said "wakt already?"

"Shouldn't you be exited? Your normally so happy about getting out of the castle for a while." Remus asked you looking slightly concerned, which was sort of typical because whenever you did something slightly not normal he got all worried about you which was actually pretty cute you thought.

"Yeah but I agreed to go to the next hogsmead trip wih that Ravenckaw beater because he's been trying to flirt with me since the end of last year and he kept asking me and eventually I just got sick of it and agreed hoping maybe I can scare him off if I act really weird or stupid."

"So your normal self then?" Sirius said and dodged out of the way from a punch he knew was coming even though he couldn't see it. You just rolled your eyes and ten continued "anyway he's really annoying and also he's shorter than me."

The four boys laughed at that and after catching his breath James said "I could pretend to be a ghost and follow you and you canpreten that a ghost follos you roun everywhere. "

"Oh that would be great he is terrified of ghosts, every time he sees one he twitches like crazy and normally drops whatever he's holding or knocks into something but nah I will just ditch him by about one and then I can meet you lot in the three broomsticks."

 

The "date" was going awfully.

The Ravenclaw, his name was Joshua you had found out, kept touching you and currently had his hand round you waist. You were going to try and let on that you were slightly crazy but he hadn't let you get a single word in and was just yapping on about being a beater, his grades or the girl he had dated previously and you couldn't help but think he had made up the girl entirely because you couldn't see anyone wwnting to date this guy.

"Hey listen John, Josh even,I have to go cos I agreed with my friends to meet them at the three broomsticks cos they needed to tell me something but it's a secret" You added the last part quickly when you saw he was about to volunteer going with you.

He looked slightly annoyed and then said "so which one of your boyfriends are you going out with today?" Making you frown at him amd wiggle away from his touch.

"Well anyway" he said shaking off his annoyed looked and leant forward "it was a greag date huh?" 

Before you could say anything he leant forward more obviously trying to kiss you but you turned your head to the side slightly so he kissed your cheek instead and when he broke away and looked confused you just said "I um haven't had my first kiss yet" hoping the lie wasn't to obvious.

"Wait you and Brooks?" You shrugged as he referred to your old boyfriend and just said "it never felt right you know?" And then smiled and walked off.

 

You were now continually rubbing your cheek after telling the foùr boys your story and they were all near tears by how disgusted you looked.

"He seriously believed you and Andy never kissed? I'm sure he snogged you in the great hall thouh at least once" James asked while rubbing his cheek to get rid of the few tears that were still there.

"Yeah I know! How thick can you get. He practically licked by cheek too which is just mank" you said rubbing your cheek again and continued "if I was closing my eyes I would have thought he were a really gross dog and no offence to you Padfoot."

The four of them just burst out laughing again and continued to question you which mostly led to more bursts of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's a rushed but I want to try and get chapter four out before I go to Wales on Thursday and I kind ofwantto seta chapterup to be posted in the middle of mext week but obviously I have to write that too so I'm skrta in a rush so Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Peter where'd ya go?" You whisper yelled. You would have yelled but you wanted to stay in the library to study and you risk getting another ban like last time.

"Wormtail?" You said and turned a corner to see the very Wormy you were looking for sat with a book on the table and furiously scribbling away.

You fell into the seat next to him and said "you realise that we were supposed to meet over there?" While pointing to your usual meeting place and he looked slightly sheepish and mumbled an apology.

"Never mind, anyway how bout you give me your potions essay and you can check my charms one ok?" 

He nodded quickly and the two of you swapped your homework and sat together in a comfortable silence with only the scratch of a quill making noise. You both had a lot of catching up to do since you had been neglecting it and were working for over an hour and were almost finished when you heard a set of three (loud) footsteps.

"I swear if I get banned from the library again because of you I will never talk to any of you again" you warned when you knew they were close enough to hear.

The three of them laughed quietly and soon you and Peter were being dragged outside to the cold weather.

"November barely started and it's already freezing" you complained and put you arms around yourself having not brought your scarf or jumper.

 

"Hide me" you muttered.

You were all in the great hall now andwere laughing and joking when you saw from the corner of your eye Joshua walking over from his own table.

"Hey (Y/N) I was wondering if I could talk to you?" 

Remus quickly jumped to your aid while James and Sirius sniggered and Peter looked slightly lost. "Someone put some jinx on (Y/N) and she's mute at the moment so you might want to talk to her later."

Joshua glared slightly at Remus obviously having seen you joking with them not even a minute ago but he just turned arojnd without mentioning anything.

Not able to hold it anymore James and Sirius burst out laughing. 

 

"How the hell do I get rid of him?" You stressed while pacing in front of you best friends.

It had been 5 days since your date but Joshua was still bugging you about going on a date again and every time you said no but he didn't seem to get it.

"Can't he tell that I don't want to date him?" You almost yeled making the four boys in front of you even more amused.

"Well you could pretend I was your boyfriend and I can just become really protective" Sirius joked and stood up, quickly pulling you towards him and making you basically fall into his arms when you lost your balance.

"Haha very funny" you said sarcastically and tried to get away from his hold. You obviously liked Sirius but you didn't enjoy being touched a lot but he refused to let go and being taller and stronger than you you had no hope.

"Please Sirius" you begged and tried to struggle again but to no avail. All you friends were laughing now and you sighed before saying "ok fine you win now can you let me go?"

Sirius just grinned and finally stopped holding you and then you said jokingly "can one of you guys just gell him I am really ill and it's contagious and then hopefully he'll avoid me?" 

 

"You guys told him I was contagious didn't you?" You asked with a grin as you sat leaning against a tree.

Remus shrugged and everyone else looked indifferent as though they had no idea what you were saying and you just rolled your eyes but continued to smile glad to be finally rid of your tail.

Of cause you didn't know that the four (well Peter kind of just stood there trying to look threatening) marauders had cornered Joshua the evening before and told him, none nicely, to leave you alone and that you didn't have any interest in him.

 

"Can't wait for next week!" James said exitedly as he sat down next to you near the fire to which you just groaned not looking forward to it quite as much as he obviously was.

James smiled a bit and said "come on stop being so negative about everything." "You go through the transformation then" you replied but with slight smile anyway and put your feet up on James lap and lay down closing your eyes while he continued to talk.

"So are you staying here for Christmas then? I know Sirius is but I don't think Peter is and Remus might have said something about going home though I'm not sure."

"Yeah I am definitely staying, having to deal with a mother who hates what you've become and who bugs me right after full moon about being lazy isn't the sort of thing I enjoy and a summer of it is enough for me to be honest."

He looked at you sadly but then just nodded and said "yeah well Sirius is going to be here for full moon and I think I might stay to so you aren't going to be on your own again like last Christmas."

The previous Christmas everyone had gone and it had been the worst transformation since your first one, and being all alone had made it almost impossible to bear eve though you had to do it every Summer.

"See guys later tonight" you are Remus said as the three boys made their way up to the common room while the two of you headed towards to whomping willow.

The two of you curled up next to each trying to keep warm because it was now late November and freezing in the shrieking shack.

"Well at least when we transform we won't be cold" you joked, the two of you knowing sometimes it was unbearably hot. Remus didn't give any indication that he actually heard you so you poked his cheek and looked at him questioning.

Remus sighed quietly which worried you but before you could ask he said his own question. "How are we going to work (Y/N)? No one is going to hire two people who have to take around 3 sick days every single month and everyone looks down on werewolves anyway so no one would even give us a chance."

You looked worried for a little, this not being the first time you had thought about it, but then smiled encouragingly at Remus while replying "well I guess we'll just have to work hard and fight for jobs won't we?" 

 

"I think everyone in the schol in convinced that I got into a fight with a troll while wondering around the forbidden forest"

The group laughed but Remus looked slightly guilty. The two of you had been play fighting but he had scratched you in the face and madam Profry was unable to completely heal the scar. 

You didn't mind as much as you thought you would have but you had scars everywhere so, as you joked, it was "another part of my collection." Of cause this scar was much more noticeable because it was on your face but it was easily hidden when your hair was now and you knew it would fade fairly soon.

After he had apoligised you had obviously accepted and now tried to make jokes about is as often as you could which did seem to have made it a lot better.

 

"Hey um (Y/N) can you...ugh can you help me with this?" Peter asked quietly when you were about to go up to your dorm room.

Stiffling back a yawn you nodded and sat down next to him. He smiled brightlg as though he had expected you to refuse and then the two of you started working on his essay for history of magic.

"Not that I've got a problem with helping you Wormy but surely Moony would be more help? He's much smarter." 

"Yeah but he's busy and he wouldn't really want to" your friend mumbled into his sleeve. You smiled and patted his head jokingly before saying "no way! He would probably enjoy doing extra work and obviously he wants to help" which made the two of you laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a pretty bad chapter but I swear when I get back next week I will make a great chapter!!


End file.
